Prince and the Prisoner
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: Kendall is the prince over a land at war but is unhappy with his life until one day a guard brings in a prisoner by the name of James Diamond who is being charged for murder but claims he didn't do it. M for a reason. Kames.


**Authors Note : Hey! I'm back and am going to try and write Kames again. It's been so long. Hopefully I didn't lose my touch. Enjoy :)**

It was just another in the palace for Prince Kendall and his sister princess Katherine or Katie as she preferred to be called, and trust me when it is in your very best interest to do so. It was a Sunday, the day Kendalls life changed forever, the day he met him.

Kendall sat there on his thrown like he always did when he was finished with all of his lessons, have it be in literature or in swordsmanship. He was sitting there thinking about how his father is ruling his life for him. He is to get married to someone he hasn't even met and won't meet until their wedding day. He doesn't even get to know if this person is male or female. He sighed, if only he could live his life the way he wanted then maybe he could be truely happy, because lets face it, being the prince of a country that is constently at war with ajasent country just isn't easy.

He needs something amazing to happen, a life changing experience that will-

" Your highness! "

Or he can get taken out of his thoughts by one of the guards that don't know how to do their job. Kendall groaned internally before sitting himself up right before one of his guards came charging into the room with another man in hand cuffs, a prisoner he assumed,. " What is it?" He asked feeling a little annoyed by the guard but just a little thankful that he now had someone to talk to. But only a little.

" What do you want done with this man? Dungeon or straight execution? " The guard asked.

" Well that depends, what are his crimes that he is guilty of? "

" Your highness, this scum bag known as James Diamond, is guilty of many things such as theft, arson, and mild robbery. But his current crime, the one that brings him before you today, he is being found guilty of the murder for both of his parents and siblings. "

Kendall raised his eyebrows, these are serious crimes. Which means this is something to be taken cared of as soon as possible. " I didn't do it!" The Prisoner, James, said as he pulled on his hand cuffs only to be pulled back by the guard, who warned him to watch what he did. Kendall looked the prisoner over, he's tall and tan, chest nut brown hair and wide golden hazel eyes. Golden hazel eyes filled with fear for his life. Sure Kendall doesn't have proof James didn't do it, but he also didn't have proof he did. But better safe then sorry.

" Keep him in the dungeon, I may want to speak with him later." Kendall ordered and the guard bowed slightly and James gave a huge sigh of relief. He was then taken away to live in kingdoms dungeon.

Kendall was interested in his new inmate, he was buff and handsome but also strong and dangerous to the point of murder. He wanted to figure out who James was, if he really did murder his family or not. And if not, who did?

Yes, he had to know more. And the only person who could tell him everything we wanted to know was just five feet underneath him.

James sat there in the dungeon, with his wrists shackled to the wall behind him cutting into his wrist at the same time. He couldn't believe that he was where he was. He never committed those crimes! Well, maybe the first three he did but he never killed anyone! He loved his parents and brother and sister. They were his everything, they were why he worked nearly three jobs to keep them a float. Ever his father lost his job and since his brother and sister were to young to work he had to step up.

His mother had to stay home to raise them. They were twins, Adam and Mary, and they were only eight years old. He loved them so much. The very thought of what he walked in on when he came home from his first job of being a blacksmith brought hot tears to his eyes.

So much blood. Maybe even too much, who knew a human body could hold that much?

And now to be blamed for their murders is like another slap to the face. He couldn't believe it.

But he was very grateful that the prince took pity on him and let him live in the dungeon and not just be put on death row right away. And speaking of the prince, he knew the royal family was a good looking bunch but he never knew how good. His skin was fair with bright emarled green eyes and sun shine blonde hair that fell just in front of those hypnotic green orbs. The prince said that he wanted to speak woth him possibly sometime, but he didn't say when.

James gave out a sigh and slumped against the stone wall that was as cold as an ice cube. Now he has to wait. Not that it's a problem, seeing as now all he has is time.


End file.
